Global Defense Initiative
Summary The Global Defense Initiative (abbreviated as GDI) was founded by the United Nations in order to fight terrorism. It battles against the Brotherhood of Nod. As the extraterrestrial substance Tiberium spread across the Earth GDI outgrew it's mandate and became the world government as state governments could no longer function and GDI sought to maintain world order. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C for Ion Cannon of the Third Tiberium War (can destroy the Scrin Threshold Towers). Other Ion Cannons can range between High 8-C and 7-C. Most standard tanks, walkers, hovercrafts, and aircraft have around 8-C to 8-B depending on their roles. Some super-heavy vehicles like the Mammoth Mk. II, Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle, AW-12 Mastodon, Arcus have at least 8-B to 8-A. GDI is stated to have nuclear weapons (likely inherited from earlier governments of the world), but so far has not used them in combat due to political option. Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization to Planetary Civilization (controls most of the Earth except parts held by the Brotherhood of Nod. Name: Global Defense Initiative Origin: Command & Conquer, Tiberian universe Classification: United Nations branch turned into a world government. Kardashev Level: Type 0 Age: Over 80 years (created in the 1990s and still around as of 2077) Population: Hundreds of millions to billions. GDI controls most of the Earth at it's height. Would be the only major power on Earth after the events of Tiberian Twilight, but it is unclear how many people survives the Tiberium, the wars against Nod, and the Scrin invasion. Territory: Most of the Earth. Technology/Abilities: -'Artificial intelligence': Electronic Video Agent (EVA) serves as GDI's battle command interface relaying battlefield information to GDI commanders real time allowing them to relay commands to any solider on the battlefield in an instant and alerting them to situations as well as managing military production. -'Vehicles': Access to advanced vehicles including standard armored vehicles like tanks, mechanized walkers, hovercrafts for crossing water and other difficult terrain, aircraft such as the VTOL Orca aircraft series. -'Energy Based Weapons' Including the Ion Cannons as well as particle beam weapons. GDI began using some laser-based weapons more commonly during the Ascension Conflict. -'Force fields': During the Second Tiberium War GDI developed the Firestorm Defense system that was used to shield bases for brief periods of time. Shortly after the Third Tiberium War GDI used an improved version to defend the Rocky Mountains Complex that could remain active for longer periods of time. During the Ascension Conflict GDI began using reverse-engineered Scrin force-fields on their Defensive Crawlers and Crystal Shield towers, but neither is mobile. The Crystal Shield towers can also "phase out" nearby friendly forces from time to avoid damage but they can't act either. -'EMP weapons': GDI has used both close ranged and long ranged EMP weapons to disable enemy vehicles and cyborgs. -'Nanotech repair systems': On several later heavy vehicles nanobots are used to do repairs. If the remains of destroyed vehicles are not "finished off" they can become operational again. -'Harmonic resonance weapons': Destructive waves that causes solid objects to shatter. Aside from the Ion Cannon this is one of GDI's deadliest weapons. A faction of GDI called Zone Operations Command uses these weapons more commonly. Attack Potency: Likely about Mountain level for Ion Cannon of the Third Tiberium War (can destroy the Scrin Threshold Towers). Other Ion Cannons can range between Building level and Town level. Most standard tanks, walkers, hovercrafts, and aircraft have around Building level to Large Building level depending on their roles. Some super-heavy vehicles like the Mammoth Mk. II, Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle, AW-12 Mastodon, Arcus have at least City Block level to Multi-City Block level. Power Source: Has used gas and nuclear power plants Industrial Capacity: With mostly automated assembly vehicles and buildings can be rapidly made as needed on the battlefield. Military Prowess: Likely in the millions (holds most of the Earth and can fight several battles against Nod and the Scrin on different fronts). Notable Individuals: During the First Tiberium War (Tiberian Dawn) GDI was part of the UN and was supervised by UN Secretary of Defense Dr. Charles Olivetti. The decisive and charismatic General Mark Jamison Sheppard served as it's supreme commander. Field commander James Solomon was responsible for many of GDI's military victories. Colonel M.O Morelli handled much of GDI's airforce. Colonel J.C. Carter lead many battles before being killed in action. General Adam Locke headed GDI special forces including the commando Nick Seymour Parker and the rest of the Dead 6. He is aided by Lieutenant Adriana Maus who provides mission control for him. Dr. Ignatio Mobius and his daughter Sydney Mobius were funded by GDI to research Tiberium. Dr. Wong Hu Chan developed GDI's Ion Cannons. During the second Tiberium War (Tiberian Sun) James Solomon had become the Chief Commander over all of GDI and directed it's actions from onboard the orbital GDSS Philadelphia space station. Commander Michael McNeil served as his most trusted Field Commander acting as GDI's "cleaner" taking on the worst and most dangerous missions. Lieutenant General Paul Cortez was in command of the Southern Cross in Australia. During the Firestorm Crisis (Firestorm expansion) Ion interference cuts off communication with the GDSS Philadelphia space station and he commands the entire GDI military. Dr. Gabriella Boudreau served as GDI's head scientist researching the alien Tacitus and Tiberium and engineered a way to sabotage some of CABAL's cyborgs with a virus. The Tiberium mutant Ghost Stalker was often employed by GDI as a commando. By the Third Tiberium War (Tiberium Wars) GDI is administered by the Council of Directors. However most of them are killed when Nod destroys the GDSS Philadelphia space station leaving Director of the Treasury Redmond Boyle as acting director. This was bad for GDI as he was cowardly and lacked experience. He made very rash decisions without understanding the situation. Depending on the player's choice he may be forced to resign to avoid being charged with war crimes for authorization use of a weapon that would have caused heavy civilian casualties. Nod had arranged fro him to survive knowing he was a poor leader. General Jack Granger served as GDI's Commander-in-Chief being the most experienced officer. He is stubborn but honorable and believes in the proper conduct of war. If the player chooses to side with Boyle he resigns in disgust. Lieutenant Kirce James and Lieutenant Sandra Telfair served under him as GDI intelligence officers. The youthful and aggressive General Joshua Mitchell headed the experimental warfare division (known as "Steel Talons") while the no-nonsense General C. Elena Renteria] headed Zone Operations Command that operated in Tiberium heavy areas. Dr. Emel Ibrahiim and Dr. Alphonse Giraud served as important scientists. During the Ascension Crisis (Tiberian Twilight) GDI is headed by veteran General Wesley Riggs. Evelyn Rios serves as General Secretary. General Raven was a GDI hardliner who disliked that politicians run GDI and the GDI-Nod alliance but remained loyal. Colonel Louise James served as Commanding Officer of the GST Tzadik. However she was unable to accept GDI's alliance with Nod and attempts to overthrow GDI leadership. She fails and is imprisoned but breaks free and leads a rebel splinter group to fight Nod. She attempt to assassinate Nod's leader Kane but is killed by him instead. Commander Parker can either remain with GDI and eventually join Colonel Louise James rebellion, or defect to Nod depending on the player's choice. Sergeant Nash serves as a tactical officer to Parker and has great respect for him. If the player has Parker defect to Nod, Nash takes over his role in GDI. Weaknesses: Bureaucracy can sometimes hinder GDI effectiveness. Like most modern civilizations they are depending on infastructor to function and most members have normal human weaknesses. Gallery File: Mammoth Tank MkII 01.jpg File: Titan CC2 Cine1.jpg File: Third ion cannon.jpg File: 16525-2.jpg File: Disruptor.jpg File: Orca Bomber 1.jpg File: Philadelphia 1.jpg File: LightInfantryGDI CC2 Cine2.jpg File: TW Sydney wall.png File: CNCTW GDI Propaganda Poster CW.png File: CNCTW GDI Propaganda.gif File: Mammoth Tank 2046.jpg Category:Civilizations Category:Tier 6 Category:Command & Conquer